Hujan Hari Itu
by susu soda gembira
Summary: "Sensei, kau hangat."/"Tentu saja, kawan. Aku manusia."


Pagi itu hujan besar melanda Kota Z, membuat pahlawan Kelas S peringkat 14 ini mendekam diam di dalam flat yang ditempatinya bersama sang Guru, Saitama. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya pagi itu selain membuat sarapan, makan bersama gurunya dan menonton televisi.

Prakiraan cuaca mengatakan seluruh kota akan hujan seharian penuh. Bahkan Saitama ogah-ogahan memakai seragam pahlawannya, ia lebih memilih bergelut dalam selimut dengan masih memakai piyama. Pria bermuka malas itu baru bangkit ketika muridnya berjanji akan membelikan diskon sembako di swalayan jika dia mau bangun saat itu juga.

Selagi gurunya mencuci muka, Genos, si murid, menggeser meja dan menyiapkan sarapan. "Sensei, aku sudah siapkan telur rebus. Silakan dimakan," katanya datar, tidak protes sama sekali saat gurunya menguap sangat lebar padahal sudah cuci muka.

Di atas meja ada dua mangkuk. Satu berisi empat butir telur rebus yang belum dikupas, baru saja matang dan masih hangat. Satu lagi kosong sebagai tempat membuang kulit. Saitama menghadap ke arah televisi, kepalanya rebah di atas meja, berniat malas-malasan tapi sedikit segan karena ada Genos.

Televisi tersebut menampilkan tayangan berita pagi. Saitama meliriknya dengan malas. Ah, tidak. Mungkin dia memang tertarik dengan berita tersebut, tapi karena emosi dalam dirinya memudar, hanya tampang malas yang bisa ditunjukkannya.

Genos tidak bergerak, menoleh saja tidak. Baginya, berita-berita yang tidak menampilkan Saitama sebagai pahlawan hanyalah sampah. Tidak ada manfaat baginya kalau _sensei_ -nya tidak berada di televisi sedangkan pahlawan lain yang tidak seberguna sang Sensei malah diabadikan dalam kamera.

"—serangan yang menyebabkan satu keluarga habis dibantai. Namun Asosiasi Pahlawan telah—"

Wajah Genos yang serius berubah muram, Saitama menangkap itu.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Hujan Hari Itu  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **One Punch Man (C) One & Murata Yuusuke**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **Ooc, hanya sebuah drabble, awas typo**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Seperti kebiasaannya di akhir minggu, Saitama pergi ke swalayan membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Ditemani Genos yang membantu membawakan barang dengan penuh kehormatan dan kesenangan hati, ia sendiri bertugas 'memburu' diskon spesial setiap bahan juga setiap swalayan yang dikunjungi.

Hujan masih melanda, deras sekali bagai ketumpahan air bah dari langit. Genos sudah mewanti-wanti agar mereka tidak keluar hari ini, namun Saitama membantah, katanya hujan tak akan pernah bisa menghentikan diskon besar-besaran di swalayan.

Untung saja tubuh Genos sudah dimodifikasi supaya tahan air. Ia harus ikut ke mana pun Saitama pergi, supaya bisa belajar cara menjadi kuat kalau-kalau ada monster aneh yang kebetulan lewat. Lagipula, sebenarnya dia tidak punya kerjaan kalau tetap di rumah.

Mereka berhenti saat mendengar suara ledakan. Monster yang amat besar yang wujudnya cukup tidak jelas. Tubuhnya seperti mamalia berkaki empat, memiliki sayap naga, kakinya seperti ayam, dan kepala menakutkan bak alien di film-film.

Ah, benar, kan. Ada monster aneh kebetulan lewat yang menyebalkan. Mengganggu acara belanja bersama Genos dan Saitama yang hanya bisa dilakukan seminggu sekali. Tentu saja, sebab diskon besar swalayan hanya ada di hari Sabtu, hanya saat itulah mereka dapat pergi belanja bersama.

Monster tersebut mengeluarkan suara kikik yang aneh, dua detik sekali menghancurkan gedung, rumah, pertokoan dan kendaraan tidak pandang bulu. Mentang-mentang besar dia jadi beringas. Hujan sama sekali tak menghentikan pergerakannya.

Genos menggenggam erat-erat belanjaan mereka sebelum meletakkannya di tanah. "Sensei, biar kubereskan," katanya datar, melesat pergi, bahkan Saitama tak sempat menjawab. Pria botak itu lalu mengambil belanjaan mereka dan memayunginya, takut basah.

Mata malas Saitama menangkap sesosok, tidak, dua bayangan anak kecil yang sepantaran. Menangis di antara reruntuhan sembari memanggil ayah dan ibu mereka. Dari penampilannya, mereka sepertinya kembar.

Tangisan mereka teredam oleh suara runtuhnya bangunan. Saitama meletakkan belanjaannya di samping lampu jalan, memayunginya kembali. Ia lalu berlari ke arah dua anak tersebut untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Kalau tetap diam di sana, mereka akan tertimpa reruntuhan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hujan belum berhenti, matahari sore sepertinya belum mau menampakkan diri. Genos membuatkan sup miso sebagai makan malam mereka. Saitama sendiri sudah tidur-tiduran di atas lantai, malas-malasan, mengganti-ganti saluran televisi dan menguap sesekali. Rasanya membosankan.

Mendadak Saitama bangkit dengan semangat saat bau harum masakan Genos semakin mendekat. Muridnya tersebut membawakan dua mangkuk kecil sup dan dua ekor ikan yang telah digoreng setelah memanaskan sup di meja. "Kau pintar memasak juga, ternyata. Baunya enak," komentarnya.

Genos tidak menjawab. Tumben, biasanya anak itu pasti akan berseri-seri dan matanya berbinar. Lalu dengan bangga mengucapkan "terima kasih, Sensei!" kuat-kuat dan bersemangat. Seakan baru saja melihat Saitama mengeluarkan jurus baru, meski itu tidak mungkin karena gurunya tersebut dapat mengalahkan semua musuhnya hanya dengan sekali pukul.

Ah, sepertinya Saitama mengerti pikiran simpel dan kekanakan Genos. Dia memang sudah hampir kepala dua, tapi pikiran dan sifatnya tak lebih dari anak SMP biasa. Perubahan tubuhnya sebagai _cyborg_ tampaknya tak terlalu banyak memengaruhi kepribadiannya.

"Kau pasti memikirkan anak kembar yang ada di reruntuhan tadi," tebak sang Guru tanpa menoleh, asyik memilah daging ikan dengan sumpitnya.

Tubuh Genos tersentak, itu juga tak luput dari penglihatan Saitama yang memang melebihi rata-rata orang normal karena latihannya. Pria tak berambut itu bangun sedikit, hanya untuk menyentil kening Genos yang keras. Dengan satu sentilan kecil, tubuh _cyborg_ muda itu terjengkang hingga terbaring.

Saitama merangkak kecil menuju tubuh Genos yang terkapar. Sedikit kaget karena rupanya anak itu sedang menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangan. Sedikit isakan menemaninya, membuat gurunya tahu ia sedang menangis.

Menghela napas, pria terkuat yang tampak lemah itu menarik lengan robotik muridnya. Mengantarkan kepala berhelai pirang sang Murid di bahu miliknya sendiri, mengusap punggungnya dari belakang. "Sudahlah, kau tak perlu bersedih. Toh, keadaan mereka belum dipastikan."

Tangisan Genos memang sama sekali bukan tangisan yang manis. Ia yang memang selalu terlalu serius sekarang terlihat sangat sedih, meski demikian tak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali. Ia tak berusaha menahan tangisnya, namun entah kenapa tangis kecil itu sama sekali tak bersuara.

"Bukan begitu," katanya setelah beberapa lama. Pandangan malas Saitama seakan bertanya mengapa dan Genos tahu persis hal itu. "Mereka berdua, hidup ataupun mati masih saling memiliki. Aku—"

"Kau iri?" Potong gurunya, Genos menundukkan kepala pirangnya. Ia tahu tak sepantasnya seorang pahlawan iri pada manusia yang diselamatkannya. Bagaimanapun, tugas pahlawan adalah memastikan manusia di sekitarnya selamat tanpa kurang suatu apa pun. Tanpa peduli kehidupan pribadi dan masalah pahlawan itu sendiri. 'Kalau begini, aku tak pantas menjadi murid Saitama-sensei.'

Di saat pikirannya kalut mengenai pantaskah ia menjadi murid Saitama, lengan kurus yang kuat kembali merengkuhnya. "Itu berarti kau masih manusia. Masih ada emosi dan ego manusia di dalam tubuh mesinmu. Kau tak perlu iri. Anggap saja aku sebagai keluargamu juga."

Genos menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Saitama. Tangan robotiknya mencengkeram erat seragam pahlawan sang guru.

"Sensei, kau hangat."

"Tentu saja, kawan. Aku manusia."

* * *

END.

* * *

A/N:

Fic pertama di fandom ini, salam kenal semuanya... silakan panggil saya soda. Dari awal nonton udah kesemsem banget sama anime ini, dan begitu episode 2 udah muncul, ASTAGA ITU GENOS UNYU BANGEEEETT _CYBORG_ MUKA SERIUS IHHH GEMEEESS UNYU DEH PADAHAL KITA SEUMURAN

Ehem...

Begitu tau saya langsung deh cari komiknya, baca sampe chap paling baru dan ARTIST-NYA JUGA ARTIST EYESHIELD 21 SIYAAAALLL. Sejak SMP saya ngefans ama Murata, seneng banget dia nerbitin komik lagi walaupun ga sama Inagaki sih...

walau saya tahu Genos itu ga mungkin nangis, tapi bagi saya dia tetep bocah. Bocah yg terperangkap dlm badan robotik akhir belasan.

Ah, saya banyak bacot. Maaf semuanya...

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka~


End file.
